Elena's Life
by laurent09
Summary: Elena is torn between her best friend Caroline and the guy she is crushing on Stefan. Caroline likes Stefan, but he likes Elena. Not good at summaries, but I promise it won't disappoint (:
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of my senior year and I am not happy about it at all. Over the past summer, my parents had a tragic car accident and died. I now live with my Aunt Jenna and my younger brother Jeremy in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. As I get ready for school I can't help but think what my mom would say of my first day of school outfit or my dad saying "Drive safe!" I just can't stop thinking about them. I miss them so much.

"Jeremy! Let's go! We're gonna be late for school!" I yelled from down the stairs, hugging Aunt Jenna goodbye. "Bye Jenna, we'll be home after school." I said with a smile. As Jeremy and I pulled up to school, two of my best friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett pulled up to the next parking spot. Caroline is a tall, preppy, blonde who loves to party, while Bonnie is a shorter girl who loves to read and help others. Before I could even put the car in park, Jeremy jumps out of the car. "Dude, can you wait?!" I say to Jeremy in an annoyed tone. "I just gotta go," says Jeremy not even looking back at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and got out of the car and hopped into Caroline's car. "So where's Matt?" Caroline asks me all seductively. Matt Donovan is the popular quarterback and has been my boyfriend for about 6 months now. He is a tall blonde and blue eyed guy, I know he sounds like the perfect boy, but I just don't feel anything for him anymore. He is too clingy and always talks about what our future will be like and I don't even know what I'm going to wear tomorrow let alone marriage. "He… uhh…" I couldn't get a word out. "I think I'm going to break up with him," I said quietly looking down. "What?!" both girls screamed at me. "Yeah, I can't handle his neediness anymore." I said to them. "Well you're missing out because he is one perfect guy," said Caroline while flipping her hair and stepping out of her car. "Yeah I guess," I said looking down while we were walking up to school.

Caroline's locker is on the other side of the campus while mine and Bonnie's lockers are together in front of the school. Bonnie and I walk to our lockers and of course we run into Matt. "Oh hey babe!" Matt says surprisingly and puts his arm around me. "Matt, uhh, I think we need to talk," I said to him with a puppy dog look. "Oh, no I'm scared. Is it bad?" He says worriedly. I take Matt to the side of the hallway and tell him that we are going to have to break up. "But… but… I thought everything was going great," he says. "It was, but I just need time to think about college and my life without the stress of a boyfriend," I say to Matt. "Ok I guess I understand, but when you are ready for a boyfriend, just know I am here and that I love you so very much," Matt says hugging me. "Uhh, thanks Matt," I said trying to release his grip on me. I feel so terrible because I don't love Matt at all like he loves me. He doesn't give me that feeling like you should get in a relationship. I decided that I just want to focus on my schoolwork, college and friends for my final year in high school. All that changed when a boy walked through the front doors of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"His name is Stefan Salvatore," Caroline tells me. "His favorite color is blue, he lives alone with his brother Damon because their parents passed away, and he is a total hottie!" "He looks pretty cute," I said to Caroline. "Duh! He's sexy!" Caroline yells back to me. We walk to the cafeteria and we see the new guy Stefan walking to the cafeteria as well. "Go talk to him," Caroline whispers to me. "I'm still getting over Matt, you go talk to him," I said back at her while walking to go get a table. "Fine with me," Caroline says, flicks her hair and walks towards Stefan. While I go sit at a table I think about how bad I hurt Matt earlier today and I start to feel so guilty. He really was a perfect boyfriend. He did everything for me; picked me up, brought me Starbucks, hugged me all the time, and was just so sweet to me. I probably will never find another guy like him again, but he just doesn't give me that passion I need.

"I didn't see Caroline the rest of lunch because I think she was too busy trying to get at Stefan. When I started to leave sixth period I hear my name being called from across the campus. "Elena! Hey, Elena! Okay, OMG, I talked to Stefan earlier, want to know what he said?!" Caroline yells to me. "Not really, but go ahead because obviously it's so important to you." I said. "Damn sassy, but okay!" and Caroline starts to tells me everything. The whole time I just nod and start to zone out. Yeah this new Stefan guy is really hot, but I told myself I am not going to get into a relationship this school year.

I headed to my car after school and waited for Jeremy. I put in my earphones and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Stefan standing behind me. "Hi, are you Elena?" Stefan asks me. "Uhh, yeah I am. How do you know my name?" I ask him. "It's a small town and plus I talked to your friend Caroline earlier today," he said with a smirk. Oh gosh he looks so cute with that crooked smile. Okay, remember no boyfriend Elena, no boyfriend. "Yeah, she was dying to talk to you," I said back real fast. "She was cool, but I've actually been dying to talk to you all day," Stefan said and smirked at me. "Oh really?" I smiled back while pushing my hair behind my ears. "As soon as I walked into Mr. Saltzman's class and saw you I knew I had to talk to you," he said. "Oh, thanks, but I'm actually just getting over a past relationship." I said and gave him a sorry look and got into my car. "OMG Elena," I thought to myself, I just passed up such a hottie. "Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Bye!" I said and shut my door.

"Jeremy walks up to the car and gets in and we head home, neither of us talking the car ride home. We were the first ones home and of course Jeremy goes straight up to his room like always, probably doing drugs. I kick off my shoes and relax on the couch, just thinking about everything; my parent's deaths, breaking up with Matt, and how I sorta have these mixed feelings about Stefan Salvatore. I mean how could you not, he's gorgeous! I fall into a daze and dream about Stefan. I dream that we are dating and he takes me to a school dance. We are having so much fun, kissing and laughing then we go back to his house and start to make out in the doorway and as soon as he starts to take off his shirt…. "Elena, wake up! It's time for dinner," my Aunt Jenna is shaking me and trying to wake me up from the most perfect dream ever. "I'm up, I'm up," I shrugged and faced back towards the pillow. I hear my stomach let out a large gurgle and realize I am starving. I walk over to the table with Jenna and Jeremy and sit down to eat.

"As I was getting ready for bed, I really wanted to talk to a girlfriend about the situation I am having about Stefan. I go to dial Caroline's number, but then I think "Wait, she really likes him and I doubt she will even care or in fact she'll probably get mad that I might like this guy." Instead I dial Bonnie's. "Hey Elena!" she says not even letting two rings go by. "Hi Bon! I got a lot of things on my mind," I said into the phone as I was just getting into bed. "Ok, I'm here for you," Bonnie says. I tell her everything I have been feeling about Stefan and she just laughs. "Your laughing?" I said really annoyed. "No! I'm not laughing at you. It's just Caroline called me saying the same exact thing," Bonnie says still chuckling. "Oh, haha of course she did," I said. I think to myself, let her have him it's not worth it to loose a best friend over a guy that I don't even know likes me. "Honestly tell her she can have Stefan because I gotta focus on my grades right now and I really don't like him that much. He's just kinda attractive," I said back with my normal tone kinda chuckling. "Ok, I will. She'll be so happy! I feel like Stefan might be the right guy for her, you know?" Bonnie says all giddy. "Yeah, I guess…" I said. "I'm going to go to bed, night Bon!" I said yawning. "Night, girl!" said Bonnie cheerfully.

"Okay, I admit I'm a little jealous. My dream I had of him he seems so perfect, but I know I have no chance with him. He is all sexy with his Chicago accent, nice car, hot body, perfect hair, and sweet personality, of course he would go for someone like Caroline. Not a girl like me who is depressed over her parent's deaths, lives with an anti-social brother and sits in her room and watches netflix all night. I just gotta move on from him and focus on school. As I drift to sleep I start to think school, school, school, sch…. Stef… Stefan, Stefan, Stefan…


End file.
